1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing apparatus and a method of operating the photographing apparatus, and for example, to a photographing apparatus that automatically detects a focus by using a phase difference detection scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
Many photographing apparatuses generally have an auto-focus (hereinafter referred to as “AF”) function for automatically focusing on a subject to be photographed. A general method of implementing the AF function uses a through the lens (TTL) scheme wherein light bouncing off the subject is received through a photographing lens in a charge-coupled device (CCD), etc., the photographing lens moving along an optical axis direction, contrast with respect to light bouncing off the subject is repeatedly determined, and a lens location when the contrast is the highest and a focusing location are determined. As many photographing apparatuses have an AF function, even a beginner user may acquire a high quality photographing image by focusing on a desired subject.
However, in the case of low light level (LLT), motion of the subject, etc., a highly accurate AF may not be detected via a conventional RAF scheme.